This invention relates to a push-button switch.
In a push-button switch generally used on a keyboard or the like, in order to decrease the manufacturing cost, it is important to decrease as far as possible the number of component parts so as to simplify the construction, as well as the number of assembling steps.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional push-button comprising a key stem 2 provided with a top or cap 1 and arranged to be slidable in the vertical direction through a mounting frame 3, a restoring spring 4 inserted between the top 1 and the mounting frame 3 and a spring 5 received in a bottom opening of the stem 2 for pressing contacts 8a and 8b through a film 8, the contacts being supported by a bottom plate 6 through an insulating spacer 7.
In another conventional switch shown in FIG. 2, the top 9a and the stem 9b are formed integrally suing a plastic so as to decrease the number of the component parts. In FIG. 2, elements corresponding to those shown in FIG. 1 are designated by the same reference numerals.